A friendship worth keeping
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: Basically, it's a TikalXChaos one shot. It's short and all, but I will be editing it soon to make it longer.


**Kso, This story WAS a part of my story, Sonic Love and Friendship drabbles, but I decided to seperate the stories. So here it is! Also, I know it's short but I will be editing ALL of the stories soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters blah blah blah. Sega owns them, I think. Ahh well.**

It was a beautiful, calm and collective day. A certain guardian was enjoying the view that Angel Island provides. His name was Knuckles the echidna. He was calmly looking out onto the ocean, the sun was just beginning to rise and it was gorgeous. He liked the way the brilliant orange sun made the ocean shimmer. This was his first time taking in the view, he would usually be napping or guarding the master emerald. He didn't even know why he came out here in the first place but he was glad he did.

He was interupted when the ground shook a little. He looked up and noticed the Master Emerald was glowing brighter than usually. He got up and ran to it. Suddenly, a form started to materialize. It was a tan echidna in old tribe clothes. He knew her well.

"Hey Tikal!" He exclaimed as he ran up and hugged her. She returned the hug as she spoke.

"Hello there Knuckles. I came because Chaos had left saying he would be back soon, but he hadn't shown up and it's been about an hour." Knuckles looked around just realizing that her liquid friend was not present.

"Well I havn't seen him all morning when I was by the cliff." He said pointing to the grassy cliff.

"The cliff? Why were you all the way out there?" Questioned the confused echidna.

"I decided to take a look at the view that Angel Island has to offer, it's quite beautiful really."

"I know it is, I myself have also enjoyed the view numerous times." Knuckles smiled.

"Well take a look at it with your best friend." He said nudging her gently. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She was answered when he pointed to a figure sitting by the edge of the cliff.

"That's what I mean." Indeed it was her friend Chaos, she never really considered him her best friend but he is one of the only ones who she can really talk to, other then Knuckles. She smiled.

"Well I better join him, would you like to join us?" Knuckles smiled.

"Nah, It's okay. I'd better leave you two alone."

"Oh, okay well see you later Knuckles." She smiled waving at him.

"See you later Tik." He said as he smiled and waved back. She watched as he dissapeared in the forest and began to think.

_"Best friend, I never thought of Chaos as a best friend. A close friend, but not a best friend. Besides, I doubt he considers me his best friend."_

She sighed at her thoughts and ran over to join Chaos. When she had reached him she sat down beside him unnoticed. She looked at him, he was staring at the sun set. It looked like he was deep in thought.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Chaos looked up at the voice. When he seen it was Tikal he was mentally smiling. He nodded his head. She smiled back at him.

"It's just so pretty the way the sun makes the sky look beautiful and the water glitter. Don't you think?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the scene."

"Yes, it is. It's also very relaxing." She looked at him and thats when she began to think again.

_"Why can't I get what Knuckles said out of my head? Well it WOULD be nice to have a best friend but I don't think Chaos would want that, or would he? I'm not going to ask because then he'll just think I'm weird and im afraid he will say no."_

She was snapped out when a chao landed on her lap. She looked around a noticed 4 chao were with them. Three were playing around Chaos and one was snuggling on Tikals lap.

"Awe, aren't you just a cutie?"

"Chao chao." She smiled. She loved chao almost as much as Chaos.

"Hey Chaos."

"Hmmm?" He said while still staring at the view.

"Have you ever had, someone really close to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like a best friend. Someone you can talk to, help you when your down and share close secrets with."

"Oh, the only friend I really have is you." She giggled slightly.

"You also have the chao, they love you." They both remained silent as the chao started playing somewhere else. That's when Tikal remembered why she even came here in the first place. She looked at him.

"So this is why you left and didn't come back? Even after an hour?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh, then what were you doing? unless you don't want me to know. That's fine." He nodded his head and looked back over the ocean. The sun was starting to come up and soon it would be high in the sky.

"Well I am going to be on my way then." Tikal said as she got up and starting walking back. She realized she couldn't move and looked back to see Chaos had grabbed her hand, gently holding her back. She looked confused and walked back up to him.

"What's the matter?" He said nothing. He just pulled out a very pretty tulip. It was a midnight purple and the end of the peddles were a very bright yellow. It was absolutley stunning. She stood there shocked.

"What's this for?" He looked up and started to speak.

"When you asked me if I ever had a best friend. Someone to talk to, help you when your feeling down, tell secrets to. Well your the only one who actually cares about me, besides the chao and Knuckles but you care for me in a way I thought nobody could. Thank you, best friend."

Tikal smiled at his words. Was he really saying this? Or is it just a dream? Nope, it was real and she was really happy.

"Oh and I left to get you that, I found many others but I had to find the perfect one." Tikal smiled even wider. He had spent all that time just to look for a flower for her, and to tell her those words. She hugged him in a deep, tight embrace.

"I'll be on my way now" He said as he walked off. She just watched him with a big smile on her face, not because it was a gorgeous day or that she now had one of the most beautiful flowers shes ever seen but because she had someone to talk to. Someone to help her when shes feeling down. Someone to tell her secrets to. A best friend.

**There it is, read and review please:) **


End file.
